In deadbolt locking systems, the bolt and a bolt-accepting passage (such as a strike plate opening) may become misaligned, for example due to improper installation or warping. In such a case, friction between the bolt and the strike plate may oppose movement of the bolt, increasing the amount of force required to move the bolt between extended and retracted positions. Furthermore, if the misalignment is severe, the bolt face may contact the flat surface of the strike plate such that no amount of force would be sufficient to throw the bolt through the bolt passage without damaging a portion of the system. In either case, a user may need to manually align the bolt and the bolt passage—for example by pushing or pulling on a portion of the lock system—before the bolt can extend or retract.
In recent years, electronic deadbolt systems have gained popularity. When misalignment occurs in such systems, the throwing mechanism may be unable to produce the force required to overcome frictional forces and throw the bolt through the bolt passage. In such cases, a user may need to manually align the system. Furthermore, when the electronic locking mechanism is battery-powered, there is a significant trade-off between battery life and the force required to throw the bolt. Certain electronic locking mechanisms include remote locking features, whereby a user can lock the system from a remote location. In such a case, the user is not available to manually align the system, and remote locking may become impracticable.
Misalignment is of particular concern when a close fit between the bolt and the strike plate is desired. In such a case, the strike plate opening may be only slightly larger than the bolt, and even a slight misalignment may give rise to the issues described above. With the problems presented by the competing concerns for a close fit and misalignment tolerance, a need exists for further contributions to this area of technology.